


Wild World series

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God knows, M/M, Smut, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: I'm basically gonna write a fic based on every song from wild world + some extras so enjoy yourselves





	1. Good Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head was collapsing in on itself faster than I could comprehend, she'd always been there, hadn't she?

She'd disappeared, as if she never were. My recollection of her started to diminish and soon the colour of her eyes were a vacant memory. She was no longer a ghost,friend, she was a figment of my imagination, determined to make it seem as if i'd created her up from the deep corners of my mind. She was the only sliver of stability I had in my life since the band took off, and now i had nothing, nothing to keep me grounded.

I'd met her at this show, i was hesitant to go at first because i should've really been in the studio, and now I was wondering whether it was all worth it. id spotted her half way across the venue, unmistakable and engaging. She drew me in, like she had a rope pulled tightly around me. I'd spent every waking second with her after that, day and night. However, the thoughts in the back of my mind were ringing true. Was she ever there, was she ever really there?

"how long's he been like this?" Woody mumbled, cautious to not let me hear his concern. I hadn't left my room for probably, around 4 days now. Yes that was sometimes the usual thing for me to do when we had time off, but I made the occasional effort to see the friends I hadn't talked to in weeks, sometimes months. I was currently curled up against the window, knees tucked tightly into my chest, eyes frozen on one point in the sky for no particular reason. I couldn't find it in myself to move, there was no point. Was i going mad? was that what this was? Had my mind subconsciously thrown this person into my life to make me feel good for a while, but then ultimately tear me down. She had been here. I know it.

"Since the minute we got home, Soph says" Kyle answered, both of them stood at the door, arms crossed over their chests in disapproval but slight angst. "He keeps saying "she was there", "she was real"." Kyle mimicked Dan's voice, earning a sigh from woody, because they'd never seen him in this state. "i'm guessing hes talking about Voila, then?" Woody pressed, not particularly needing an answer, because everyone had known how infatuated he was with her. Despite none of them having met this mystery girl, it was evident she'd meant more to him, then he'd meant to her.

"Soph said, it's like he's had some switch flicked in his brain. He's gone from human to, anything but" 

I'd continued a further few hours in my position on the window sill, slightly enjoying the racing cars and rushing people, before I decided it'd bee far too long since i'd washed and quite frankly, i was starting to smell bad. I padded into the off white bathroom of the flat, locking the sticking bolt on the door, and turned the handles of both taps on the bath. Stepping into the lukewarm water, I slid my back down the wall, letting the water cover the majority of my body and face.

"I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is the first fic um its a bit weird and the rest will be better i promise and im gonna leave it up to you what happens at the end


	2. The Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan falling into old habits, and Kyle coming to the rescue once again

We'd just finished another show, the 26th of this tour I think, and my limbs were starting to feel heavy and numb once again. I blamed it on dancing around the stage too hard for too long, but we all knew that was a lie. I'd sat myself on a grassy patch of the car park the tour bus was currently in, the equipment being loaded away into the lorries outside the venue. I should probably be helping, it was my band performing after all, but i'd instead occupied myself with a pack of Marlboro's and a cheap bottle of vodka from a shop round the corner. Recently it had been as if someone had flicked a switch off in my brain; I couldn't function like a normal being, and I had no intention of trying to. The songs I loved so dearly and previously sung my heart out to night after night were starting to leave my mouth tasting bitter and left a gaping hole in my chest, to which no amount of alcohol, tobacco or one night stands could fill. At first I thought i could keep it under wraps, away from the guys and the crew, but I'd always been bad at lying. Kyle could see right through me, and seeing as he'd seen me go through this several years ago, he instantly knew what was happening. I watched the grey curl of smoke fade into the matching coloured sky, and I expected my mind to come up with some matching lyrics, but to no avail. The wall I'd spent so long knocking down had reformed in the matter of a few days, and there was no hope of getting rid of it now. 

I layed down, stretching my legs out across the grass and focused on my breathing. A reminder to myself I was very much still alive, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. That's when I noticed Kyle slink up in front of me, not sure whether i was going to snap at him or stay half passed out and ignore him.  
"You awake" he asked, hands in pockets, speech slightly stammered as if he were afraid of his own band mate. "Just about" I replied, not bothering to open my eyes to the blinding light pouring down onto me. "We're gonna make a move soon so, I figured I'd make sure you weren't passed out or nothing, cant leave our lead singer in the middle of a car park in another state" he laughed, trying to lighten the situation, but he knew I wasn't going to laugh along with him. "how're you feeling, is it still bad?" he pressed, determined to get me to somewhat open up. "I'm scared, Kyle, this can't be happening , not now" I mumbled, tears stinging the edges of my red and bloodshot eyes, clenching them shut to avoid looking like a baby. "Do you know what bought it on?" he worried, concern filling his voice. "I don't know, but i'm scared, Kyle" I gushed, the tears i'd previously held back flowing down my blotchy cheeks, dropping the bottle of spirit and watching it spill out and flood the grass. Kyle sighed to himself and kneeled down in the damp mud, wrapping his arms around me and letting me cry into his shoulder, the only real emotion I'd shown in a while. "It's fine, Dan, you can do this" he spoke, muffled by my mop of hair partially covering his mouth. Members of the crew walked past, avoiding eye contact with any of us, knowing it was best to leave us to it rather than intervene. 

The bus that evening was more awkward than I could have imagined, not so much with Kyle, but with the rest of the guys and the crew. What everyone wanted to say, floating in the air and on the tips of tongues, but not quite ready to be said, and as much as I didn't want to have to speak about my degrading mind, the tension in the air was starting to suffocate me. I'd left the main living space of the bus and retreated to my bunk, deciding on an early night, or what sleep I could muster, was better than drowning in the silent thoughts of the others. I wrapped myself in my duvet, the stench of alcohol and sweat blinded my nostrils, reminding me i had to wash them at the next laundry place we found. 

After around 15 minutes of blankly staring at the bunk ceiling, coupled with a severe stinging in my left foot from laying awkwardly in the cramped space, I felt a breeze from behind me, indicating someone had pulled back the curtain. "How you feeling?" the voice said, i could tell it was Kyle before he even spoke, because the other wouldn't dare try and talk to me when I was like this. I grumbled an incoherent reply, not even sure what I'd said myself, and he responded by climbing up into y bunk alongside me, despite it being too small for one 6 ft guy, yet two. I didn't even try to fake a laugh, knowing it would only come out as another mumble, and turned around in Kyle's grasp, facing his chest and burying my head into him.

"It's all going to be okay, yeah"


	3. An act of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this idea for ages for this chapter and I kinda like it and kinda wanna continue with it separately???

We had another show tonight, Brixton, London. it was probably the 3rd time we'd got the chance to play here tonight, and I was just as ecstatic as the other guys until I'd taken a look at the guest list, and saw her name on it. She was under photographers, so I guess she'd finally taken up her dream after all that time of me nagging her to do so.  
I'd met her, Devon, several years ago, after an unfortunate mishap at a local record shop. I'd picked up the last vinyl that she also was hoping to get, and her being her usual stubborn self insisted she had it, and me being the guilty loser I am, i gave it to her, but only in exchange for her phone number. She'd originally laughed at me, and said I was funny, but I only took notice in the way she tucked her short hair behind her ears and the freckles splattered across her cheekbones. She had been the one to make me stick to my music, and not abandon it as i quite frequently attempted to. When I wanted to rip my very lungs out because I thought it was nothing more than a lost cause, she calmed me down and kept me on route. She helped me through hell and back and i did nothing more than leave her stranded, leave her in the past, another part of my unnerving background. I'd left her behind on that dark, damp, rainy London street outside the pub, wondering where it all went wrong, because I needed to carry on with my music, and I didn't want to drag her into it. I didn't want to give her a life where she would be left waiting weeks on end for me, she just didn't deserve it. And now I had to face her, after my guilt had followed me everyday, since that damned night.

7 o'clock rolled around much quicker than I anticipated, my chest thudding through the roof and whether the nerves of the show and half a bottle of wine making its way through my body, or Devon, was to blame, we'd never know. And soon enough, we were being announced, and out we walked.

One foot in front of the other Dan, c'mon don't mess up

"Hi guys! Thank you so much for coming down t-today, we're gonna play a-a few songs if that's ok-kay" I spluttered, voice slightly slurred due to the alcohol but also, the same mop of blonde hair standing in front of the barrier, preoccupied by her camera lens to notice anything.  
I started the first few chords of overjoyed, a song favoured by the fans as it was one of the earliest we released, and it was the first properly finished song i'd shown to Devon. I watched her head snap up, eyes ablaze and mouth wide, almost dropping her camera to the floor. I tore my self away from her, eyes focusing on the keys in front of me, determined to not fuck this up.  
7 or 8 songs later, because I wasn't really sure how many we'd done at this point thanks to the alcohol starting to take it's toll, i made my way backstage to the dressing room, fighting my internal urges to go back out there and find her.  


Knock. Knock  


I shouted to come in, assuming it was the guys or something, although why they'd knock on their own dressing room I don't know, and the door slowly opened. Revealing the person i'd longed for all these years, my legs feeling the immediate sense to run over and hug her, so I did. 

"I fucking missed you so much" she sobbed, staining the shoulder of my hoodie but that was the last thing on my mind. "I missed you too" i replied, my arms tightening around her much smaller frame. "I thought i'd finally lost it, when I saw you up there, I was sure I was never going to see you again" her cheeks flushed and eyes glossed over, and i felt guilt run through every nerve of my body. i'd wrecked her, without even being around her. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again either, god I hate myself for what I did to you" I blurted out, my mind releasing everything I'd kept locked up all those years. She moved her arms back around my waist, burying her head into my chest, and I rested my head on top of hers, breathing in her all familiar scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy xx


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I too hard to love, or did I fall for the ones who were hard to love?

I'd always loved her, as much as I wouldn't admit it, and despite passing her off as a away to let off steam from the stress of touring, I truly loved her more than anyone could humanely understand. The only problem was, I was nothing more than that to her, someone to fill her spare time.

"Em stayed last night then" Kyle chirped slightly sarcastically, sitting at the table in the kitchen area of the tour bus as I walked through, slightly disheveled and half naked. "What makes you think that?" I challenged, oblivious to the state I looked. "Um, maybe the hickeys all over your neck, maybe the fact you're not wearing a shirt which most likely means she's wearing it right now" he replied, woody and will poorly attempting to hold in their laughter, eventually just getting up and leaving the room amongst fits of giggles. I quickly ran over to the mirror in the little bathroom and rubbed my hands over my face, I couldn't perform looking like this? I stormed out of the bathroom and back past Kyle to my bunk, determined on getting Em to hurry and pack her stuff so she could leave at the next stop. But as I peeled back the bunk, and saw her still sleeping peacefully wrapped up in my duvet, my body visibly softened and the guilt settled in, I couldn't kick her out, I loved her for gods sake. 

I couldn't find it in myself to make her leave, so I instead climbed back into the bunk and wrapped my arms around her much smaller frame, watching her cuddle into my chest, and my stomach filled with butterflies. But not the usual soft ones, these were raging and destructive. I sighed into the stale air of the bus, what had I gotten myself into?  
Stone cold legs entwined with my warmer ones, initially making me flinch and curl in on myself, but eventually giving in and letting her wrap herself around me. Because that's all I'd ever do, let her take all that I was in order for her to be okay. Amongst the clutter of voices from various areas in the bus and the rumble of passing car engines, Em's soft breathe and thudding heartbeat filled the bunk, bounced off the walls and echoed in my ears, and I whispered into he nothingness that I loved her, and for a moment, I swear I heard her say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fic for warmth sorry it's so late im a busy person yh


	5. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What i'd do for him to be here couldn't compare to what i'd do with him next to me

“You know I can't stay. I hate doing this to you, but, I don't have a choice” he whispered, but it came out more a choked slur of words whilst biting back tears. It was inevitable, dating someone like him. It was only a matter of time before he was whisked off to another country and put on stage night after night to perform, and I was left back at home, waking up with tear tracks on my cheeks every morning.

He'd taken me up to the roof of our apartment building, a dingy seven story lot in central London, as it was easiest for Dan and the band, and I was willing to put up with that for him. It was a fairly chill night, not as bad as it usually was for a mid-january evening, and the sky was surprisingly clear with all the street lamps in the area, and Dan had layed out some blankets and pillows right in the middle. I laughed to myself and wrapped my arms around my waist to keep out the night air, him standing a few feet in front of me smiling with that lopsided toothy grin, wide eyes and all. He was a cliché like this, as awkward and reserved as he appeared in the public eye, he was a total and utter sucker for romantic situations (and so was I but I could never admit that to him). 

“I know you don;t want me to go, and trust me, as much as I love touring and the music, I'd much rather stay here with you. But I need to go tomorrow” he spoke, slightly muffled by my hair as the awkward height difference left his head at level with my head. I felt guilty, incredibly guilty, for making him feel like he had to stay for me, but I was a selfish person. I couldn't hide the fact I wanted my boyfriend here, with me, opposed to half away across the world surrounded by strangers. “I know, I'd never let you stay here for me anyway, you've worked too hard to let this go to waste” I replied, voice threaded with lies and yet, I didn't mind lying to him. We sat down on the array of blankets and cushions he's bought up here, and I rested my head on his chest, letting the gentle movement of his breathing move my head every so often. His hands carded through my hair, my eyes instinctively closing and I curled myself into him, letting him lull me into a false sense of security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have 2 updates in one night oooh


End file.
